Ep. 10 - Skyberg Assault
Skyberg Assault is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the tenth and final episode in Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets. During this adventure, the player must face Herbert in his flying iceberg base and put a stop to his attempt to destroy the island. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 9 - Burying Treasure and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 8. Plot The adventure starts with Aunt Arctic briefing the player: Herbert's voltaic ray is nearly fully charged, and that the player has to infiltrate Herbert's base again, stop him, and get out. Gary states he will provide technical support, Jet Pack Guy will fly the player onto the base, Dot encourages the player not to be seen, and Rookie says to say hi to Klutzy. Aunt Arctic says to meet Jet Pack Guy at the lifeguard station in Coconut Cove, who flies there to prepare. After meeting him there, he flies the player up onto the iceberg base. Dot then reminds the player they need to wear fully white clothing to blend in with the snow to get past the security cameras. After sneaking past the cameras, the player reaches a newly added set of lasers, which must be jumped over with correct timing to pass. After this, the player enters a large hallway with pillars and more security cameras. As was done on the previous visit to the base, the pillars must be used to hide while waiting for the cameras to rotate around and face the wall, which then gives the chance to run past. There are also lasers on the floor, which must be jumped over. Once the player is at the end of the hallway, a large wall of lasers blocks progress. Dot asks if Gary has any ideas to bypass the lasers, and Gary notices the nearby security terminal, and hacks into it, allowing access. The player must slide a green circle, blue square, pink pentagon, and teal diamond on a grid to fit in corresponding slots. After all are in their correct slots, the lasers are disabled. Pressing forward, the player reaches the voltaic ray, and Rookie is shocked, but because he notices that he and the others missed a pizza party. He also observes that Klutzy, who is standing next to a table with mostly empty pizza boxes, is guarding the door inside the base. The player must jump to say hello to them, then, using emojis, ask for a pizza in crab. Klutzy moves away to go get pizza, and Rookie points out the coast is clear, to which the player runs inside, and automatically arrives on the balcony above. Dot tells the player to hide, but before this can be done, Herbert appears, gloats, and readies his laser. Gary panics, stating the laser is 99.9% charged, and tells the player to remove the nearby hot sauce reservoir, although it is secured into the wall by two large metal clamps. He hacks the nearby terminal, and once again, the player must slide four shapes into their corresponding slots. After this is done one of the two clamps is removed, and Gary says to do it again to remove the second clamp, but before this can be done, Herbert locks the terminal, and mocks the player, stating it is too late to save the island. Aunt Arctic points out that there should be a way to remove the hot sauce, which the player must use a jackhammer to do so. This knocks loose the reservoir, but the base starts shaking. Herbert exclaims the base's engines were also being powered by the reservoir, and removing them has caused the base to start to crash. He and Klutzy rush into an escape pod, which is launched away. Aunt Arctic expresses frustration at Herbert, and Jet Pack Guy arrives to rescue the player, and flies off the base. The base is then seen falling into the sea and exploding. The hot sauce reservoir is inserted back into its original place, and Aunt Arctic congratulates the group on saving the island, but asks if everyone will continue to protect the island, and become an Elite Penguin Force, to which everyone agrees to. Aunt Arctic tells everyone to be resourceful, be remarkable, and be ready. The player then receives the Herbert Hoodie and Crabby Eyes unique items, 100 coins, and 250 Aunt Arctic XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 150 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 250. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017